The purpose of this study is to determine the extent to which viral burden and markers of macrophage activation (tumor necrosis factor-alpha, soluble TNF-r2, beta-2-mircoglobulin) are related to severity of functional deficit in people with HIV; and which are most sensitive to variation in viral load and markers of macrophage activation.